


Wicked Words

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Draco thought he was just going to clean up his lab and take a nice break, but Blaise had other plans.And this time, Theo got to watch.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Wicked Words

Draco eyed the lab wearily. He had to clean up, but the sight of the distillation apparatus he’d set up was comforting—he could _relax_ soon.

He started removing his goggles, but a pair of arms wound around him, halting his movements.

“Let me,” Blaise whispered into his ear, one hand sliding under Draco’s shirt while the other pulled off the goggles. Blaise lightly pulled his hair. 

...maybe he _wouldn’t_ be relaxing. 

“Where’s Theo?” he murmured, head falling back, eyes closed.

“Watching,” Blaise said against his neck. He smirked, heating flooding through him. 

“Let's put on a show for him, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm _so_ sorry I missed this many days! I swear it was only, like, _one_ day? Life got crazy (translation: I had a breakdown) and I ended up not writing. So have a few subpar drabbles today for what I missed. >..>;
> 
> The title of this one is from "Gooey" by Glass Animals.


End file.
